Alkali-ion secondary (rechargeable) batteries, such as rechargeable lithium-ion batteries, as high-capacity batteries have been used as the most promising portable energy storage system for a broad range of areas. Lithium-ion battery can not only offer energy densities 2-3 times and power densities 5-6 times higher than Ni—NH, Ni—Cd, and Pb acid batteries but also has many advantages such as long cycle life, low self discharge, high operating voltage, wide temperature window, and no “memory effect”, while cathode materials have hindered the development of lithium-ion battery. The layered transition metal oxide LiNi1-x-yCoxMnyO2 has drawn significant attention as a nee cathode material of lithium-ion battery. The study shows that the layered transition metal oxides have many advantages such as higher theory reversible capacity, good structural flexibility and stability, fast Li ion diffusion, long cycle life, improved safety, high operating voltage, low cost, and environmental benignity. However the energy density of lithium-ion battery is low at the present, which cannot satisfy the electric vehicle's requirement in energy density. Therefore, developing a new material with high energy density for lithium-ion battery is an urgent task.